Race to save the world
by E.A. Knightly
Summary: eight children, and i have been known to write stories like this get sucked into our favorite video game. watch as sparks fly and a new Reign of Chaos begins!


Bored-2-Death

"Ughn, I'm so….bored!" Alyssia, also known as Aly stated. "Why?" asked her best friend Eleyn, trying to lighten the mood. "We're stuck inside with no computers and nothing to do!" Aly yelled obviously not catching the humor.

"Sorry girl, I'm just in such a great mood." Aly stated sarcastically. "Hey, you know that game that we got last weekend?" Eleyn stared blankly at Aly as if she spoke in a different language. "You got it didn't you!" She said with a squeal. "Yup, and it's all mine!" Aly said happily. "How many computers do you have again, three?" El continued. "Yah, why?" Eleyn put on an impish grin. "Hang on, I'll get my disk." El got on her bike and raced home. It was convenient that they were next door neighbors.

Aly decided to get on her laptop and play her totally hot undead character on World of Warcraft. The character had short, purple hair and (go with it) glowing purple eyes, and piercings galore, a brown dress with black boots and a black belt. It was a mage so it had a stave that did 14-21 damage. Just as she logged on, Tiff came back.

"Hey El, get on the other computer, it's already installed." "KK thanks." El had logged on and had a Sexy night-elf Druid. It had purple hair and a Stave that did 15-22 damage, a red dress brown boots and a black belt. She had a piercing along her ear and nose though. This is one kick-ass night-elf.

They logged on and went o the priests of the town they were in. just as they clicked on them, they heard a chant.

_A vile force has come to pass,_

_A new one has been born at last._

_Eight races must join, come here to save,_

_What lives were lost and debts repaid._

_Bring them to their rightful place,_

_A force has come, begin the chase!_

"What?" Aly asked breaking the newfound silence. A storm cloud floated above the house and a wind blew the girls hair astray. As they faded from existence a foul voice rang through the air. "Let the chase begin…."

Scared-2-Death

"Run! Forrest run!" Shouted Tiff playfully from the seat along side the race that was taking place. "You can do it, Ray!" shouted her best friend, Jack. Their other best friend, Raymond, was racing for the school track team, and was currently on the last lap. He is passing the third runner now the second, almost there…

"Terrance Heights, from Windsor High School wins First place, Raymond Kei from Leeton High school wins second place, and Fredrick Daniels from Kansas City High School wins third place." The announcer called. There was an applause followed by the award ceremony deal. Tiffany and Jack ran over to Ray. "Guys I blew it!" he said devastated. "Don't worry; we can go party at Darnassus, KK?" Tiff confirmed. "Yah, we can pig out on cookies and milk! Like the idea?" Jack asked Ray.

"Sure, I gotta check on my gnome anyway." Ray stated. "Okay. I so wanna check on Mystery anyway." Jack said referring to his pet boar. Jack had a Dwarf Priest with red robes and a mace, Orange hair and a beard. Ray had a gnome Warlock with white hair, sideburns, blue robes, and a stave. Tiff had a human Paladin with chain-mail armor, blonde hair, a big-ass hammer, and 3 bags.

They raced to their respective computers at the computer lab and logged on. Just then a light voice filled the air.

_Eight children have been called today,_

_And all have one fit race._

_A Troll, an Orc, undead, and Tauren,_

_An Elf, a Gnome, a Dwarf, and Human._

_Hearts pure and true,_

_I call for you._

_A whirl wild swept through the room and the three children inside it faded from existence. "I call for you…."_

Annoy-2-Death

"Oh yeah, my Troll is gonna whoop you're Tauren's ass!" Ripley Shouted to her boyfriend, Kyle.

"Well, you called the duel, but I'm winning, ha!" Kyle yelled.

"Whatever," Ripley said as she drank a mana potion to pull up her magic meter.

"Well, I'm gonna put my character in a Quest, later babe!" Kyle said playfully. The two had been going out for about two years and were best friends. They liked stuff like World of Warcraft, each other, chocolate, each other. Yeah.

"Hey dude, I'm gonna go see if I can get some snacks out of the vending machine, I'll be right back." Ripley stated.

"You got it," Kyle said as he put together a pack for her troll. They had been playing W.O.W. for a year exactly and he wanted to surprise her with something for her character.

He sent it through the mail and waited for her return.

"Hey, I'm back, did you miss me?" She asked playfully.

"Yup, go check your mail; I have a surprise for you…." Kyle said.

"What is it?" Ripley asked curiously.

Justas she asked the question, a flood of riddles filled the air,

Life as we know,

Will survive if eight heroes,

Fulfill the destiny bestowed,

Upon them is the fate of the world,

That's why I called them here.

To fulfill the Fate,

To make all evil disappear.

_Once again, two children disappeared from the world._

"My character is really in for it now!" shouted a boy about 17 years old. He was battling a level 20 wild-beast, and was losing.

"Shit, frigging die you stupid thing!"

He was pissed now…

"Ugh, I hate it when this Orc keeps dying. It's so annoying!"

He took the Orc's spirit to find its body when his mother called down to him, "David, you need to stop yelling at the computer disk and help your little sister make some dinner, I'm going out tonight!"

"You're always out at night," David mumbled to himself.

He was tired of his mother not paying attention to her family and not trying to be a mom.

"Kylie, I'm gonna help you make some food once I find my body, okay?" David asked his sister kindly.

"Alright Davie, can we watch a movie after?" she asked in her toddler voice.

Kylie and David had the closest Brother/Sister relationship most people have ever seen. They were the best of friends.

Kylie came downstairs to watch her brother play his game. Just as he had finished finding his body and Resurrecting, what sounded like a spell filled the air with a stench that reminded the two of death.

Eight young children that roam the plains,

Of the world imperious to magic the barrier slain,

On a quest to save a land,

Of races, magic, and monster clans,

A world of the divided and shunned,

Our search to find the eight is done.

The last of the children, disappeared into the air of a new world.


End file.
